ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The start of a new life 4 (Isao's Story)
Wow...I never knew I would tell my story to someone but I guess I will now, H'e looked at her worried and thought' "can she have the kinds of my story? Or will she just be scared, even if its not scary it is a horrible story" Isao sighs and looks at Aiko again... Isao: It all started 12 years ago...It was winter I was..7 years old and played outside in the snow my mother warned me because there was a man who was a child murderer, I didnt believe it because my mother was always overprotective so i ignored her warning. Aiko: And? What happened next?? Isao: It started snowing harder... I wanted to go home but i was to little to walk back. Aiko: Eh...What do you mean?? Isao: Well... There was a big snowfall, i walked through street not knowing where i was going, and then it happened. It was so cruel the man's face it looked like it was burned or something he was wearing a black cape and a hat. You could see his smirk on his face then he grabbed something from behind i was scared that i didnt know what to do my mother was worried so searched for me... Aiko: Was it him?? Isao: *Smiles a bit* Can you give me the time? Aiko: *Sweatdrops* Oh yes sorry continue please *Listens to him interested* Isao: *Continues his story* My mother couldnt find me so she came to the police the police said they will search over town. Aiko: *Gulps a bit* Isao: *He looks up the sky his smile disappeared and turned into a sad face* The next day...The police found me dead in a corner of a street where somewhat no one lived...When my mom heard it she cried her eyes out... And thats how my story ends.. Aiko: That man...Is so cruel i wonder why he did that kind of thing...*Looks down* I hope everything is alright now. Isao: Dont worry *puts his hand on her shoulder* 2 years later everything turned fine and i,m now studying to become a police and to get that men back..Without hurting him... Haruhi: *Searches everywhere and comes near the bench where Aiko and Isao: Aik- who are you?!?! Isao: *Looks up and see's Haruhi angry* Oh you know this Lil lady? Aiko: HARUHI-KUN!!! *Cries and hugs him* I,m sorry for running away! Haruhi: ....*Puts his left hand on her head and his other hand on her back dont worry* Its fine... But who is he? Isao: Oh i am Isao so it looks like you are Haruhi huh? ^^ *He stands up and does his hair good* Be nice to Aiko-San okay? *He smiles a bit puts his hands in his pockets and walks away* Aiko: *Smiles at Haruhi* Hehe i wasnt the only one Isao-San is the same as me! ^^ And everything turned normal for him. I,m so happy.. ^^ ~End~ I hope you liked this one as well when you have the good music by this story its pretty dramatic. Poor Isao-Kun but i am happy everything turned back to normal i wonder if it will turn good for Aiko too Byee. Stay Tuned ;) Category:Stories Category:Romance Category:Mysterious Category:Kaitsurinu-Chan Stories Category:The start of a new life